


Inception

by timeheist



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Inception (2010)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 02:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2091597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeheist/pseuds/timeheist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doctor Who/Inception AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inception

“Maybe you just haven’t heard of the place. I don’t have all night, Professor Song. Will you do the job? Deal with Mr Smith?”

Professor River Song turned, eyes narrowed in angry confusion, watching the water in her martini (shaken, not stirred, naturally, as it slid up the side of her glass almost as though the gravity of the planet she was on had just shifted. Rearranging her features subtly, she slipped her hand off the side of the glass, twirling one finger idly to distract her business partner’s attention from the other hand as it snaked around to the small of her back, resting on the spot in her belt where she hit her plasma gun. She smiled sweetly, winking, shuffling closer and putting her other hand on his lap.

She moved subtly, stroking closer, further into the dip between his legs, keeping his eyes as he hummed politely and licked his lips, not even in the least bit fazed by the sudden attention after all the time she’d spent turning him away. ‘I’m a married woman’, she’d said, ‘Well, will be married’. He’d asked where the ring was of course, as they always do when they asked her if she was married – all but one of them – and she’d told him that he wasn’t really the ring-giving type, her man. But this stranger – a stranger so far as she knew, but River had heard the name Harold Saxon before – wore a ring too, on his thumb, a grin and silver signet ring with that oh-so familiar words that she’d once carved into a piece of the National Museum. Probably his ring didn’t say ‘hello Sweetie’ but it was definitely the same language. And she had to be just as careful around him as she had been back then.

River stopped, then, frowning despite herself, and her hand slipped back to her gun. Harold Saxon’s politician smile faltered. River looked up, then, and pushed her blond hair out of her face with a smug look. She knew.

“Or maybe...” River pulled out her pistol from the wide brown belt she’d taken to wearing, letting her white coat fall open a little bit and taking her hand from the man’s knee.

“She hasn’t heard of it because she’s still dreaming.” The eleventh Doctor bent down to kiss River on the cheek, stepping out of the shadows from behind her and grinning grimly at the Master. “Hello Master.”

“I love it when you say my name.”

“Let’s cut to the chase, shall we?” River pushed the gun so it propped between the Master’s eyes and he leaned back so that the front legs of his chair rocked off of the floor. Of course he was no longer happy – he was no longer in charge of his dream. “Who did you pay?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about River.” He sneered, taking out his laser screwdriver calmly, underestimating the companion completely as he trained his laser screwdriver on her in turn. As if challenging him, River bravely squeezed the trigger just short of firing pressure.

“I’m going to let you in on a little secret, Mr Saxon. I always get my way too.” River’s adrenaline rush brought a look of heady delight to her face and she turned to wink back at the Doctor, mouthing ‘hello Sweetie’. “Now, tell me: Whose dream are we in?”


End file.
